6 Days With The Trouble Maker
by Xihun
Summary: "Pulang sekolah kau harus pulang dan minum obat oppa yang akan mengantarkanmu! Tidak ada penolakan!"- 'Tapi, sosok itu sudah tak ada lagi Kyungie-ah, sosok itu sudah lama mati. Kim JongIn, sosok itu…' - Happy B'day Kim JongIn, January 2002 by Do Kyungsoo


6 Days With Mr. Trouble Maker

Author: XiHun

Genre: Romance, School

Rate: T

Type: 2 Shoot

Cast:Kim JongIn (Kai), Do KyungSoo.

Disclimers : Alur cerita murni dari dalam pikiran saya. ;) Don't Like? Don't Read

_Jangan biarkan aku dekat dengannya…_

_Jangan biarkan aku terpikat padanya…_

_Jangan biarkan aku memperhatikannya…_

_Jangan biarkan aku menyukainya…_

_Jangan biarkan aku mencintainya lagi…  
Terlebih…_

_Jangan biarkan dia membalas rasa ini…_

_Karena…_

_Aku bukan…_

_JongIn yang dulu._

28 Mei 2012.

1st Day.

_Namja_ itu menarik dasinya kasar. Memakai dasi adalah salah satu hal yang tak disukainya. Ia benci memakai dasi, sangat benci… Ia kemudian menyimpan dasinya di saku celananya. Ia pun berjalan di koridor kelas dengan angkuhnya. Tak lupa dengan pandangan kagum dari para _yeoja_, sedangkan pandangan muak dari para _namja_. Jika dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, jas sekolah yang tak dikancing, dengan hem putih yang tak dimasukkan ke dalam celana, jangan lupa dengan dasi yang terletak di tempat yang tak semestinya –kantong-celana-. Ialah sang _Trouble Maker_, Kai.

Tak lama seorang namja sengaja menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu sang _trouble maker_ yang membuat jalan Kai tak seimbang, cari mati rupanya _namja_ itu… Namun tak seperti biasanya, Kai kembali berjalan sambil menatap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan intimidasi tak lupa dengan senyum yang tak kalah sinis. _Namja _yang sengaja menabraknya itu hanya tercengang, sementara para _yeoja_ sedang histeris meneriakkan nama sang _Trouble Maker_.

Tak lama langkahnya terhenti di depan papan pengumuman. Terpampang jelas pembagian kelas untuk UKK (Ujian Kenaikan Kelas) lengkap dengan data siswa dan denah ruangan. Setelah mengetahui ruangannya, Kai pun bergegas ke ruangannya, Kelas X.1.

Riuh di kelas X.1, bagaimana tidak? Sebagian kelas X digabung dengan setengah kelas XI. Ya begitulah system tempat duduk saat UKK di SMA Anyang. Seorang _yeoja_ sedang duduk dengan pandangan terfokus pada soal UKK bidang study Bahasa Korea tahun ajaran lalu. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika mempelajari soal tahun lalu sebagai referensi?

Tak lama terdengar jeritan histeris dari _yeoja-yeoja_ yang ada di kelas. Bagaimana tidak histeris? Seorang Kai sedang berdiri angkuh di depan kelas, rupanya Kai sedang membaca denah tempat duduk yang tertempel di pintu ruangan. Tak lama sosok Kai pun memasuki kelas dan melempar pandangannya, tak lama ia berjalan ke sebuah bangku dan meletakkan tasnya kasar di sana. suara hantaman yang tak jauh darinya _yeoja_ tadi pun terkaget dan reflex mendongak. _Yeoja_ itu kaget. Kai pun sama. Tak lama Kai mendesis samar,

"Do Kyungsoo…"

Mengurek lembar jawaban LJK pun hal yang dibenci Kai! Terbukti dengan wajah kusutnya. Walaupun hasilnya sangat rapi, tapi tangannya pegal! Menghitamkan biodata saja sudah menguji kesabarannya, belum lagi 50 soal objektif?

Tak jauh berbeda dengan _yeoja_ bermarga Do dengan nama Kyungsoo, wajahnya terlihat sama kusutnya. Tetapi bukan karena ritual menghitamkan biodata, tetapi karena _sunbae_ di sebelahnya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan untuk berada satu kelas dengan Sang _trouble maker_, apalagi duduk bersebelahan? Itu mimpi buruk baginya. UKK bidang study pertama pun berjalan diiringi omelan-omelan _Saengnim_ pengawas yang mengomentari Kai.

"_Arrrgghhhhh! Bisakah Saengnim itu berhenti mengomel?! Aku tak bisa menghitung kalau begini caranya~~~~" _Batin Kyungsoo

"_Dasar Saengnim kurang kerjaan…"_ Batin Kai. Tak lama seringai pun tercipta di bibir Kai.

Apa lagi yang akan di lakukan _Trouble Maker_ ini pada _Saengnimnya_?

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi nyaring. Serentak para _haksaeng_ mengumpulkan LJK serta lembar jawaban esay ke meja pengawas. Kyungsoo yang sudah mengumpulkan jawabannya memilih duduk dan memainkan ponselnya. Matanya terbelalak setelah mendapatkan banyak sekali sms dari Tao menuntut jawaban dari UKK tadi. Kyunsoo pun mengaduh, ia harus bersiap diwushu Tao . Tak lama ia alihkan pandangannya ke samping kanan. Tepat di sebelahnya Kai sedang duduk sambil mengunyah permen karet, yang membuatnya merinding adalah… ia berada di kelas bersama Seorang _Trouble Maker_, dan hanya berdua!

Merasa diperhatikan, Kai pun menoleh. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Tanpa ia sadari Kai tersenyum, senyum yang hanya diberikannya hanya untuk Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ingatan masa lalu seorang Kai terputar bak kaset rusak dalam otaknya. Dengan cepat pula senyum tulus itu berubah menjadi senyuman miris dan tak lama berubah menjadi seringaian.

29 Mei 2012

2nd Day

Kyungoo berjalan cepat dikoridor sekolah sambil memakan roti isi cokelat yang baru dibelinya dari kantin. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini istirahat ia habiskan di kantin sambil mendengarkan curhat singkat seorang Huang Zi Tao. Nasib Tao bisa dibilang beruntung, karena ia duduk sebangku dengan seorang Ketua OSIS! Dan ajaibnya lagi, Wu YiFan ketua OSIS itu yang menjawabkan soal esay Tao!

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan seorang _namja_ berlari sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang robek. Lalu dengan keras namja itu menabrak Kyungsoo dan kabur begitu saja tanpa ada permintaan maaf. Lalu dari arah yang sama Kai berlari dengan wajah memerah menahan marah serta tangan terkepal. Wajahnya makin pucat ketika melihat Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dengan siku membiru karena menghantam dinding. Kai pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar _namja_ tadi dan memilih menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"_G- Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Kai sambil membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Tanganku~" Lirih Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangan kirinya.

"Ayo ke UKS!" Ajak Kai.

"_Aniya_! Sebentar lagi akan bel masuk, aku tak mau melewatkan UKK-ku! Aku tidak mau melakukan _remedial test_!" Elak Kyungsoo.

Alis Kai terkerut, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah test aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS, tidak ada penolakan!" Seru Kai.

"_Pulang sekolah kau harus pulang dan minum obat oppa yang akan mengantarkanmu! Tidak ada penolakan!"_

Kyungsoo membatu, ingatan 10 tahun lalu kembali terngiang dalam otaknya. Bibir gadis itu bergetar dan bergumam…

"JongIn _oppa_."

"Ayo ke UKS!" Seru Kai sambil menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan melepas tas yang ada di punggung Kyungsoo kemudian diselempangkannya ke bahu kanannya. Kai pun menarik halus Kyungsoo. Terdengar jeritan heboh para _yeoja_, karena pemandangan seorang Kai yang sedang memperhatikan seorang _yeoja_ itu sangatlah langka! Apalagi dengan seorang _hoobae_!

"_Gomawo sunbae…_" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tanganmu cidera ada sangkut pautnya denganku, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab." Ucap Kai datar.

Tak lama Kai dan Kyungsoo pun sampai di UKS, dengan cepat Kai membuka pintu ruang UKS dan disambut oleh bau khas obat-obatan menyeruak darinya.

"Tumben Jin Ri _noona_ tak bertugas… hah," Eluh Kai sambil menarik Kyungsoo.

"Duduk disana." Ucap Kai datar sambil menunjuk kasur pasien dengan dagunya.

Tak lama Kai pun mengambil kotak P3K dan membukanya. Kai pun duduk di sisi Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan kotak itu pada meja yang diletakkan tak jauh dari kasur pasien.

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Ucap Kai dingin

Setelah Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, dengan sigap Kai mengobati tangan Kyungsoo, karena sering berkelahi Kai jadi tahu bagaimana cara mengobati diri jika ia terluka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang memandangi Kai yang sangat serius mengobatinya. Ternyata Kai tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kai mengingatkannya pada sosok lain yang dulu selalu melindunginya.

"JongIn _oppa_" Gumam Kyungsoo.

Mendengar sebuah nama disebut reflex Kai mendongak menatap Kyungsoo.

"_W-wae_?" Tanya Kai dingin.

"_Aniya_, hanya teringat sosok yang selalu melindungiku. Saat aku terluka ia selalu mengobatiku, seperti saat ini yang kau lakukan padaku." Jawab Kyungsoo riang.

Kai tersentak, ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Merasa ada yang salah pada Kai, Kyungsoo pun menatap Kai balik seolah mencari hal yang tak beres dari Kai.

"_W-waeyo sunbae? Gwaenchana?_" Tanya Kyungsoo was-was.

'_Tapi, sosok itu sudah tak ada lagi Kyungie-ah, sosok itu sudah lama mati. Kim JongIn, sosok itu…'_ Batin Kai

20 Mei 2012.

3rd Day.

"Pagi Kyungsoo~" Sapa _eomma_ Kyungsoo dari meja makan. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mendekati _eomma_nya. Mengapa _appa_ Kyungsoo tidak ada? Ya, _appa_ Kyungsoo baru meninggal 6 bulan lalu karena sakit. Kyungsoo pun mengambil tempat didepan _Eomma_nya dan tanpa kata-kata melahap sarapan paginya dengan lahap.

"_Mashitaaa_!" Seru Kyungsoo.

_Eomma_nya hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tanganmu bagaimana?" Tanya _Eomma_nya kemudian.

"Sudah baikan _eomma_.." Jawabnya sambil melirik tangan kirinya yang diperban.

"Ah, sebelum _eomma_ lupa _eomma_ akan memberitahumu… Kau ingat tetangga kita dulu? _Eomma_ JongIn itu akan pulang ke Korea. Dua hari lagi kita akan menjemputnya di Bandara." Ucap _Eomma_ Kyungsoo.

"_Jeongmal_? Lalu bagaimana JongIn _oppa_?" Tanya Kyungsoo semangat.

"Setahu _Eomma_ JongIn memang dibawah hak asuh _Eomma_nya, tapi JongIn di bawa pergi _appa_nya," Jawab Eomma Kyungsoo.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? _Eomma_?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedih.

"Untuk apa membahas hal yang sudah lewat? Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu jika tidak ingin terlambat." Ucap _Eomma_ Kyungsoo.

"_JongIn oppa"_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Kai memandangi note kecil itu lama, dan selama itulah senyum miris terpatri di bibirnya. Tak lama ia menutup note kecil itu. Dengan cepat dilemparkan note kecil penuh kenangan itu ke bawah, kearah danau di belakang sekolah. Kai menutup matanya lama.

"Selamat tinggal selamanya… kali ini akan benar-benar berakhir. Kyungsoo, _mianhe_… JongIn mu sudah mati." Ucapnya pelan. Dan Kai pun menangis dalam diam dibalik topinya.

Saat istirahat Kyungsoo habiskan di danau belakang sekolah ia begitu ingin suasana tenang. Ia syok, mendengar penjelasan eommanya. Jadi penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun itu sia-sia? Ditepuknya wajahnya frustasi, JongIn… JongIn… JongIn… hanya itulah yang memenuhi otaknya sekarang. Dimana namja itu? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Bagaimana kehidupannya sekarang? Bahagiakah ia bersama _appa_nya yang pemabuk itu?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara benda terjatuh pun terdengar. Kyungsoo pun terlonjak kaget dan mendekati semak-semak tempat jatuhnya benda itu. Diambilnya sebuah note kecil yang terlihat kusam. Note ini sangat familiar dimata Kyungsoo. Ia pun membuka lembar pertama dari note kecil buatan tangan itu.

_~Happy B'day Kim JongIn, January 2002~ by Do Kyungsoo_

"Deg"

Kyungsoo kaget melihat tulisan tangan itu, itu tulisan tangannya sewaktu kecil! Dan… note itu, pasti milik JongIn! Dengan kalap ia mencari-cari di mana orang yang melempar note itu. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sosok lelaki bertopi di atap sekolah sebelah utara. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari menuju atap sekolah, ia yakin sosok itu pasti JongIn!

Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi, Kai pun beranjak dari atap sekolah. Ia pun meraih kenop pintu, sebelum ia menariknya seseorang sudah membuka pintu itu terlebih dahulu. Mata sayunya pun terbelalak kaget.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kai?"

Kyungsoo pun melihat topi yang sedang digenggam Kai.

"K-kau? K-kau?"

To Be Continued.

A.N: _Annyeong_~ Perkenalkan, aku XiHun.. author baru di FFn ^^ mohon bantuannya _Sunbaenim.. _Mind to Review? ^^ *bows


End file.
